Siege of the Vaella Complex
The Siege of the Vaella Complex -- also referred to as the Second Vaella Shootout -- was a major military operation perpetrated by Extrema Caeli against the Stratocracy of Domi Concordia, in which the capital building, the Vaella Headquarters, was attacked. The Battle On Lamenthrobust VIII, 2058, at approximately 10 PM, a team of 8 Nightfall mercenaries snuck into the Vaella Headquarters -- the main structure of the Vaella Complex, as well as the capitol building for the Stratocracy of Domi Concordia -- and deactivated the electricity. Emergency power activated, illuminating the insides of the structure with red. A squadron of 22 EC mercenaries, led by Mohzeus Maliroy, then infiltrated the deathly dark structure. Nine of the EC personnel were wearing Concordian black ops uniforms that they had stolen from the Black-ops unit Shadow's Eye. Meanwhile in the Administration Division of the Headquarters, Embattled Governour Alexander Dunwall, Defense Marshal Rick Cesmyn, and Operations Manager Jack Sheldon had found nightvision goggles to use, and found a small group of Concordian personnel in the dark. Forming a search party, the Concordians then began to make their way to the Maintenace Level, to investigate the cause of the power outage. On the Lobby Floor, EC infantry began shooting patrolling guardsmen and Concordian stratocracy employees. The EC in the Shadow's Eye uniforms diverged from the main group and headed to the Administration Division to attempt to execute Domi Concordia's top leaders. When they reached the Administration Offices, they were angered to find the boardroom vacated, and the remaining offices either empty or their entranced blocked. Outside of the Vaella Headquarters, security had begun circling the facility, suspecting the outage to be caused by infiltrators. Seeing shifting in the shadowed lobby, several Concordian security cautiously stepped in, and were met with bullets through their chests. Confirming the aggressive situation, the guards surrounded the lobby's entrance, and began firing inside. Meanwhile in the Maintenace Levels, the Nightfall personnel waited for any Concordians who might wander in order to repair the power box. Among the personnel was the Midnight Samurai. Approximately at 10:37 PM, Alexander Dunwall's search party entered the Maintenance Level. When one of the Concordian soldiers stepped past the corner, he was shot through the head. This immediately alerted the Concordians that infiltrators were present. One by one, a member of the search party quickly darted or rolled into position. A shootout ensued in the Maintenace Level between the Concordians and the Locuran PMC. Within the Administration Division, the EC black-ops began trying to tear away the makeshift blockades. One was removed, and two of them rushed inward, guns raised. However, in a turn of events, both EC black-ops were immediately gunned down by an HEA operative wielding an uzi. The agent guarded four Stratocracy administrators. Upon their bodies hitting the floor, a Concordian by the door closed it again, and began using more furniture as an interior blockade. Two more HEA operatives were in the other office rooms, awaiting the EC to break through. Back at the Maintenace Level, three of the Nightfall personnel had been killed during the shootout, and four more Concordians. Jack Sheldon had been shot in the foot when it had slipped too far from cover. At 10:43 PM, however, the Midnight Samurai stood upward and demanded a battle with only Alexander Dunwall, and in this both parties could vacate the Maintenace Level to cease further casualties. Alexander Dunwall agreed and the Concordians and Nightfall mercs went their own ways. The firefight between the Concordian security guards and the EC personnel raged on. Both had formidible cover -- the former with bulletproof corners and pillars, the latter with a lack of light. At this point, Concordian soldiers had arrived on the Vaella Complex, and were offering backup to the security. Alexander Dunwall and the Midnight Samurai battled through the Maintenance Level, the Samurai swinging their blade and Alexander blocking and parrying the attacks with his custom rifle. As he had no long blade to fight the Samurai with, he utilized what was with him. The Concordian took notice to a particularly weak attack by the Midnight Samurai, and immediately retaliated with a hard kick to their arm, causing them to lose grasp of their katana. Dunwall, knowing that using his fists to fight the armour-clad mercenary was a bad idea, and thus he rolled on the ground toward the katana. Jumping back onto his feet, the Samurai charged at him, and with one fail swoop, the katana made its mark across the helmet of the masked assailant. The Samurai fell to one knee, and turned their head to the facing Alexander Dunwall. The Samurai helmet made a crisp cracking noise, and then fell into two pieces on the ground. The Midnight Samurai's true identity had been revealed. The Samurai was a woman, and in a few seconds Alexander came to the realization of exactly which woman she was -- his aunt: Samantha Dunwall, the sister of Jaxson Philip Dunwall. With a single grimace from the woman, smoke filled the area, and when it had cleared -- she was gone. By 11:02 PM, the power was returned to the Vaella Headquarters. The remaining EC soldiers in the lobby were either shot dead or immediately incapacitated. In the administration offices, the EC had vacated the area and the entire division was now protected by Concordians and the three Eclipse agents. However, Mohzeus Maliroy, the remaining EC infantry, the remaining Nightfall personnel, and Samantha Dunwall had all managed to escape. Category:Wars & Battles Category:Events Category:Baecca Category:Extrema Caeli Retaliation